Alone With Me
by Triteia624
Summary: Who knew a bathroom incident could bring Triton and Aliza closer together? TritonxAliza


Aliza waited for the tub to fill up with warm water as her upper chest was wrapped in a sleeveless top. She honestly was self-conscious even to her own reflection in the mirror and could not stand being entirely naked. Not after what happened that day…

A knock came on the door suddenly. Aliza wrapped a towel around her already covered body and pushed the door open just a crack.

Outside was Aliza's husband, Triton. He wore a vest of snow-white and a crown. Upon seeing his wife dressed in only a towel, he turned embarrassed and said, "Aliza, I just came by to see if you were alright. You have been really quiet around me today."

Aliza felt her mind burst. She _had_ been really quiet around Triton, and the reason why is simple; she dreamed the night before about the bathroom incident when she saw Triton without a vest on; of course, it was no big deal, but the crazy part was that he watched her as he hid in the tub behind the shower curtains without her knowing. Ever since the incident refreshed in Aliza's mind, she grew conscious of herself around Triton.

Triton waited patiently for her answer, when Aliza realized the tub was nearly full. She swam to it quickly and turned the faucet off. She sighed in relief when she realized she left the towel behind. Luckily, she was still in her top. She watched Triton enter the bathroom and respectively closed and locked the door and covered her with her towel.

Triton was about to leave when his hand suddenly came in contact with Aliza's slim, bare belly. They both felt a tingling feeling creep on them.

Triton brushed his hand across her bare body and fell into lust suddenly. He felt like he wanted her all to himself, to be alone with her, and to show how he wanted to do that.

Without warning, Triton pulled the towel off Aliza, and he took every piece of clothing off of him. Aliza felt the feeling growing stronger, and she saw a greedy glimmer in Triton's eyes. Her eyes filled with fear, and she started backing away. Just then, Triton coiled both his arms around her stomach and held her close. He slowly sank himself and Aliza both into the tub, Aliza wrenching her way out of his arms. Triton made a wicked smirk and did not let her go. Aliza's tail thrashed around, splashing water out of the tub. She tried to scream, but Triton's hand covered her mouth. Finally, the helpless mermaid had no choice but to…

Triton's greedy desire suddenly ceased at the most heart-breaking sound in the world, as if it washed all of his lust away- crying.

Triton looked down gradually at Aliza. She was weeping in Triton's arms, finally giving in to him. The merman realized what he has done to his own love and finally let her go gently. Aliza slid over the opposite side of the tub, crying her tears out. She never felt more scared of Triton. The sea prince watched her sadly as she hid from him. He never wanted to hurt his own wife, but now he did.

Triton slowly took Aliza again, but this time, as gentle as ever, as if she were delicate. Wrapping his arms around her, he said shamefully, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came to me. I just… I just wanted you." He buried his head in Aliza's hair, sniffing softly.

Aliza's whimpers still emitted from fear, but Triton went, "Shhh, shhh, shhh. It's alright, I'm here. It's okay." He slowly rubbed bubble soap on her, careful not to scare her. Aliza felt her husband's love and snuggled close to him, breathing in the scent of soap.

Soon, it was Aliza's turn. As she rubbed Triton's body, they felt love, a kind that keeps them together, taking over. Aliza brushed her hands across Triton's waist, tickling him slightly. Triton moaned in satisfaction; he was enjoying it.

Triton knew the bathtub was not the place for them to show love for each other. He slowly took Aliza, carrying her to their bedroom, which was through the door to the bathroom. He let her change (while looking away, thankfully) into an aqua top before resting her on the soft covers. He dragged her to the pillows and used his hands to support him above her. Looking into his bluish-green eyes, Aliza knew that he wanted her, and she wanted him. Arching her back upwards, Aliza's body touched Triton's, and he slowly kissed her lips passionately, landing his front body on top of her carefully. Aliza ran a hand through his hair as he continued to kiss her, the other resting lazily on his bare back.

Triton slowly departed from his kiss and said, "I love you." Aliza beamed at her husband and said, "I love you, too."

They both fell asleep with Triton beside Aliza, holding her close.


End file.
